El Príncipe Imperfecto
by Airunname
Summary: Noche despues de la muerte de Buu. El mundo ha sido salvado, ya no hay nada más por lo que preocuparse. ¿O sí? Bulma llora. No puede reconocer al hombre al que ama. La frustracion le devora las pupilas y su cuerpo no lo aguanta más. El príncipe imperfecto le ha roto el corazón. BulmaXVegeta ONESHOT


El príncipe imperfecto

Hoy ha sido un día muy complicado. Después de lo que ha parecido mucho tiempo, la humanidad ya no tiene que temer por su existencia ni vivir con lágrimas en los ojos. Hoy el destino ha hablado y ha votado por la victoria de nuestras defensas. El malvado Kid Buu ha muerto por fin y la única esencia que queda de él es su más inofensiva y espero que calmada forma, que ahora vive con Satan. Aunque el mundo haya sido salvado, el corazón aun me duele. Duele y escuece como si nunca se hubiera curado. Me pregunto porque duele tanto.

Yo no soy así. Tengo una personalidad orgullosa y silenciosa, y mi temperamento es frágil e incomprendido.

Pero ahora estoy llorando, y todo es por su culpa.

Me repito constantemente que él ayudó a Goku a derrotar a Buu, que se sacrificó por Trunks y por mí... pero no puedo olvidar esa cara. La marca de Babidi en su frente, su expresión fría y calculadora, como si nunca me hubiera conocido, como si nuestros besos, nuestras miradas, nuestro hijo no importara. Como si nada existiera.

Me mató Buu y he sido revivida, pero tengo la sensación de que he muerto más de una vez. No creo que vuelva a ser la misma, la Bulma que murió no ha revivido, no sé quién es la que ahora piensa y siente por mí.

No entiendo cómo he podido fingir una sonrisa hace unas horas delante de todo el mundo. Tengo que admitir que me he alegrado de verlo, pero eso no hace que las cosas sean más fáciles.

El amor de una mujer hacia una bomba nunca va a convertirse en una historia de amor.

Y es que él lo es, es una bomba. Explota cuando menos me lo espero, me coge el corazón y se lo lleva con él, sin muestras de importancia, sin miradas ni recuerdos anteriores que le persigan y le hagan arrepentirse de nada.

Y yo le quiero, le quiero más que nada en el mundo.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que él nunca va a poder sentir lo mismo.

Me doy cuenta de que él no ve las cosas como cualquier humano enamorado las vería.

Y me doy cuenta de eso ahora, después de tanto tiempo ignorando esa parte de él y dejando que mi amor me conquistara el cuerpo.

Me doy cuenta ahora que estoy completamente y desesperadamente enamorada de él, cuando tengo un hijo con él y vive conmigo. En el peor momento de todos.

Hace nada estaba segura de que podía afirmar sin tener en cuenta sus palabras que me quería, lo veía en sus gestos. Lo veía en sus ojos. Pero la confusión del torneo me dejo completamente en blanco. Ya no sé nada.

No sé si puedo aguantarlo más. No sé si me quiere como quería imaginarme que lo hacía. No lo sé...

La puerta de la habitación matrimonial se abre y me escondo debajo de las sábanas. Cierro los ojos e intento evitar los llantos que quieren salir de mi boca.

El sonido de unos pasos conocidos me inunda las orejas. No hemos hablado aún, no nos hemos mirado aún. Y no lo quiero hacer. No quiero hacerlo porque ahora no puedo pretender, no puedo enfadarme o sonreír con la cara llena de lágrimas.

Quiero desaparecer y dejar lo que me rodea. Todo.

La gente se piensa que soy perfecta para un hombre como él, pero no soy una roca. Tengo sentimientos y ni yo soy capaz de aguantar lo que le ha hecho a mi corazón.

Sé que sabe que estoy aquí, debo parecer estúpida debajo de las sábanas, realmente me quiero creer que ni me escucha ni me ve, pero sé que es completamente imposible. Soy tan estúpida...

Las luces de la habitación se apagan. No entiendo lo que está pasando, él siempre se ducha antes de dormir y soy siempre yo la que cierra las luces porque a él no le molestan.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto aún debajo de las sábanas, intentando fingir molestia.

-¿Qué quieres?- Él contesta con otra pregunta y se sienta a su lado de la cama, mirando hacia la parte de fuera. No lo veo, pero estoy segura que ha cruzado los brazos como lo suele hacer siempre y ha cerrado los ojos, concentrándose en sus otros cuatro sentidos.

Me sorprende que se haya fijado en mi cambio de comportamiento, me sorprende que quizás se haya dado cuenta de que no he salido de nuestra habitación desde que hemos llegado. Pero a quién quiero engañar, seguro que no sé ha ni fijado.

Yo estoy destrozada, y no quería hablar de todo esto, pero su pregunta deja la situación demasiado expuesta y empiezo a hablar.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero, Vegeta. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber y que nunca me has contestado. Me parecía tener las respuestas a esas cosas, pero des de que desapareciste del torneo que no he vuelto a tener las ideas claras. Y hoy te he visto otra vez y no he sabido qué pensar...

Dejo que unos cortos segundos de oscuridad y silencio inunden el principio de mi discurso, trago saliva. La oscuridad lo hace todo tan fácil. No nos podemos mirar, solo hay sitio para voces y pensamientos. Para suposiciones, pero nunca afirmaciones. Gracias a eso, él solo puede suponer que mi cara está llena de lágrimas, que mis ojos azules gritan ayuda con desesperación, que mi corazón late y late como una llama que se apaga, como una estrella dando su último aliento y expandiéndose causando una enorme supernova. Solo suponer, no afirmar.

-Y me pregunto si nos quieres. Si te sientes cómodo aquí. Si siempre habías planeado lo que hiciste en el torneo...si lo que pasó entre nosotros dos significó algo para ti, o solo era una estrategia para acercarte a Goku y por fin superarlo en fuerza. Si esta mierda de deseo orgulloso estaba por encima de lo que yo suponía lo mejor que te había pasado nunca, una familia que te quería y que ahora quizás se rompa, porque yo estoy cansada de querer tantas cosas Vegeta, estoy cansada de suponer tantas cosas...porque a la mínima que me relajo y pienso que estamos bien haces algo que me hace replantearme todo lo que he hecho y sentido dentro de mí desde que te conocí. Ya sé que esto no suena nada como yo, pero pensaba que quererte era suficiente para vivir contigo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que quererte es lo peor que puedo hacer, porque me destruyes.- Salgo de las sábanas en la oscuridad. Me dirijo a él, de rodillas encima de la cama, hablándole con una voz fuerte que se va rompiendo a medida que avanza- Me haces llorar, me haces daño. Y no sé si puedo más...No lo sé. Me has roto el corazón, Vegeta. Espero que lo sepas.

El silencio vuelve, más mezquino que nunca.

Sé que no me contestará, estoy tan segura que metería la mano en el fuego. Sé que se levantará y marchará de la habitación como si nunca me hubiera hablado, que pensará que soy débil y se alimentara de eso para fingir ser el que domina la conversación, porque le acabo de dar todas las razones para hacerlo. Si puede hacer servir su orgullo, ahora es el mejor momento des de que nos conocimos. Porque nunca había llorado delante de él.

Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Tan solo oigo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. No la oigo cerrándose.

Me giro y veo como la mantiene abierta completamente, pero no avanza. Me cuesta creer que esté dudando, pero no tengo tiempo para pensarlo dos veces porque de repente cierra la puerta sin salir de la habitación.

Ahora no veo nada otra vez, y las lágrimas y el dolor de cabeza no ayudan.

Su voz honda y punzante me conquista las orejas. Nunca me ha hablado así.

-No sé qué me pasó. Quería volver a ser el príncipe cruel que era antes.- Se sienta de nuevo, pero esta vez tiene los pies cruzados en la cama y no fuera. Me está mirando directamente.- Estaba confundido, perdí la cabeza.

Sé que no es capaz de decir nada más. Pero me equivoco otra vez. Después de unos minutos de silencio, vuelvo a escuchar su voz.

-Y...no quiero que llores.

Aunque no le veo bien, puedo notar su indecisión, puedo notar que no sabe que decir ni cómo comportarse. Nunca ha sido un hombre muy sentimental, y nunca me ha molestado, pero ahora me arrepiento que no lo sea.

Han pasado demasiadas cosas para que cuatro frases me calmen. Las cosas están mucho peor de lo que se piensa.

-Me voy a dormir-Mi voz destrozada se rinde y me preparo para girarme, pero su mano se acerca y me coge un brazo. Se ha ido acercando a des de la otra punta de la cama mientras hablábamos. Parece que la oscuridad no solo me da ventaja a mí en esta conversación.

Me pone sus dos manos en mis hombros. Me acerca a él con suavidad pero con dificultad, haciendo que mi cabeza se apoye en su pecho.

Mis lágrimas mojan su sucia armadura, que huele a él. A príncipe saiyan, mi príncipe. Recuerdo que siempre me hacía gracia decir que ahora era una princesa. Me doy cuenta que aún me hace gracia. Cierro los ojos y dejo que su olor corporal me inunde. Y parece que todo vaya más lento cuando oigo como su corazón late igual o más fuerte que el mío, cuando noto como está sudando y lo caliente que tiene la piel. Cuando le escucho decir las palabras que ni en sueños habría imaginado que diría.

-Lo siento, Bulma. Lo siento.

Subo la cabeza y le pongo las manos en las mejillas. Seguimos rodeados de oscuridad, seguimos nerviosos y seguimos llenos de dudas e inseguridades, pero nuestros corazones laten como si fueran uno.

Noto su aliento en mis labios mientras me acerco a él en silencio, mientras le desarmo y sus manos se quedan congeladas. Mientras le digo con palabras desnudas que le quiero, que nunca dejaré de quererle ni dejaré solo, que no sé qué me ha pasado, que yo también lo siento.

Y le beso. Le doy un beso que como príncipe saiyan nunca habría imaginado, dulce y compasivo, completamente alternativo a lo que él podría haber sido y ha decidido no ser. Como si aceptara ese cambio tan drástico sin importarle, me sorprende cuando sus brazos se mueven otra vez y me rodean con delicadeza. Él también me dice todo lo que me tenía que decir en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y con la más bonita de las noches.

Sé que mañana volverá a ser el orgulloso príncipe Vegeta, que me ignorará cuando le hable y no dejará que le abrace o que le bese. Pero me creo lo que me ha dicho, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que soy estúpida, que claro que me quiere, y que le perdono.

No me importa que mi príncipe no sea perfecto. Si existe uno perfecto, se puede quedar donde esté. Yo solo le quiero a él, a nadie más.

Antes de que cierre los ojos, mientras nos estiramos en la cama, le susurro:

"Buenas noches, príncipe imperfecto."

Nos dormimos segundos más tarde, con la comodidad y la seguridad que los dos siempre nos hemos intercambiado.

Y le doy gracias, gracias al cielo.


End file.
